


Musical Birthdays

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Classical Music, F/M, Fluff, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: (Y/n) has spent the last few days before Austria's birthday writing a very complex song for him. Will he appreciate it in the way that she wants him to?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, I managed to write this despite college struggles! :3 Happy birthday, Austria! I hope you all enjoy~
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Austria :3

My hands fly across the keys of the piano, just getting a feel for the music that I’m hearing in my head. After I play a bit more, I stop and pull the blank sheet music towards me, scribbling furiously with my pen as I attempt to remember what I just played. 

 

I tilt my head as I look at it before playing it again, experimenting by adding a few trills or small melodic phrases to see how they’ll sound in the entirety of the piece. A few of them get scratched off, but the majority of them get scribbled into the sheet music, them much improving the music I’ve already written. 

 

This piece of music is very important to me and I want it to sound absolutely perfect. It’s for Austria’s birthday after all, and a piece of music for him should be finely written. That’s why I’m going to play it on several different instruments, having specific parts that sound the best for that particular instrument. 

 

Because it’s not just a fellow country’s birthday, but also my crush. I guess you could say I’m trying to impress him with my music-writing skills but he already knows I can write and play music well. I just haven’t ever written him a song before and it’s kind of nerve-wracking.

 

What if he doesn’t like it?! What if he doesn’t accept my feelings for him? I take a deep breath to try to calm a bit of the panic welling up in me, knowing my music doesn’t sound as good if I have negative emotions when I’m writing it. 

 

My fingers whisk across the keys as another idea pops into my mind, me scribbling them down once I’ve played the phrase a few times, making sure that my handwriting is legible enough to read it when I have to. After a bit of time, the piano part of the song is finished and it’ll sit beautifully in between the violin part and the flute part. The only other instrument I’ll be playing is the harp and that comes after the flute. They’re the instruments that I’m the best at and the ones that I feel like he connects to the most, so I hope he’ll like it. 

 

I continue to write music and practice the parts for the other instruments, as I only have two more days until his birthday. I want it to be perfect by the day that his birthday shows up so, of course, that requires lots of practice. 

 

I spend the entire rest of the day practicing and it’s starting to sound more polished, which is exactly what I want from it. I just hope that he’ll appreciate the effort that I put into this, but he writes music so he should. 

 

The majority of the next day is also spent rehearsing and just making sure that it sounds as good as it can, but I know to give my hands a break before I actually perform it for him. I do NOT want to be performing a song like this to him with overworked hands as they could cause me to miss something that would’ve otherwise been extremely easy… 

 

I end up getting nervous and my fingers fly across the buttons, knowing who I need to call more than my mind does. “Hello?” I hear her voice ring out and it’s like a wave of calmness has washed over me.

 

“Hey, Eliza.” I return, my voice laced with nerves. A soft clicking of her tongue is all I hear for a second and I know she can hear how I feel easily.

 

“(Y/n), don’t be nervous. You’ll perform it just fine. I know you will, you’re a talented musician and there’s no way that he won’t be able to see that. Just have confidence in yourself and you’ll be fine.” Her voice reaches me with a soft and comforting quality, causing me to take a deep breath and nod, even knowing she can’t see me.

 

“Thanks, Liz… I needed that… Just...what if he doesn’t return my feelings? Or at the very least accept them?” I hear a soft sigh as if she had known this question was coming.

 

“If he doesn’t, then he clearly does not deserve your feelings and you should move on. But you forget who I am to him~” She says, her voice mischievous and teasing, “I know him well. I can tell that he likes you. Your talents impress him as he hasn’t known very many musically talented girls personally like this so he likely doesn’t know how to respond. Just the fact that you’ve written this song for him will cause him to act on his feelings, I just know it~” 

 

I close my eyes and allow her words to wash over me, feeling more confident and ready to perform well with them. “Once again, thank you… Now~” I say, my voice lilting with mischievousness, “Tell me about you and Prussia~” I giggle at the thought of the blush that’s on her face. 

 

“Well, we’ll be spending time tomorrow, mainly just to keep Gil from bothering Roderich and you.” She says, as if that’s all it will be.

 

“Right but I know you’re looking forward to spending time with him~” I hear her whine and I giggle again.

 

“Shut up! So what if I am?” I just laugh and she huffs in response.

 

“Alright, I’ll stop teasing you~” I say and I can almost hear her roll her eyes, “Thank you for keeping him out of our hair anyway. Now, I’ll see you Friday?” I ask, that being when the rest of the nations are holding Austria and Turkey’s birthday parties. 

 

“Yes~ I’ll talk to you then. Good luck tomorrow~” She returns and I smile, saying goodbye with her returning the phrase.

 

I look at the time and smile before getting ready for bed, needing to get up earlier in order to bake Austria a cake. I’ll be heading over to his place a little after lunch and I’m going to borrow his piano and his harp for the performance as they’re the more difficult ones to just take places. 

 

I smile when I wake up, feeling so refreshed and ready to take on the day, excited about performing. I find it a bit silly that my mood has done a one-eighty from last night, but I’m no longer as worried due to Eliza’s words. She really did help me feel a lot better about today~

 

I eat breakfast before beginning to bake the cake, a simple chocolate cake with chocolate frosting as I know that he loves both and the simplicity will be good as well~ It doesn’t take that long to make the cake, even with making the frosting myself and soon, I’m ready to head over to his house.

 

I grab my violin and my flute, putting both in the car along with the cake before driving over to his house. Butterflies begin to flutter in my stomach during the ride, but they’re not nearly as bad as the nerves I was feeling last night.

 

It doesn’t take me long to get there due to how close we live to each other and I grab my two instruments before carefully getting the cake and carrying it up to his door. I knock on the door the best that I can and I smile when I hear footsteps heading towards the door. 

 

The door swings open, “Hallo?” He asks, his soft violet eyes widening when he sees me. He quickly lets me in and I head to the dining room, where he had just finished eating lunch~

 

I set the cake down before smiling, “Happy birthday, Austria~” I say, holding my instruments behind my back as he looks at me shocked.

 

“You did zhis for me?” I nod and a pleased smile spreads across his face, “Danke, (Y/n).” 

 

“It was no problem~” I respond and nod at the cake, “Try it~” He nods and cuts a piece of the cake before offering me one. I set down the cases before sitting in front of him, both of us beginning to eat the cake.

 

“It’s delicious!” He says and I grin, proud of myself as I know how picky he can be with his cakes. We just eat together while talking and it’s the most I’ve enjoyed myself in a while.

 

When we’re finished, he puts the cake away after I insist that he keep it since it’s his birthday and I made it for him. I then look at him, shyness in my every motion, which I know he notices. “Austria?”

 

“Ja, (Y/n)?” He asks, looking genuinely curious about what I want.

 

“Would you mind coming to the piano room with me?” I ask, picking up both of my cases and he tells me to lead him there, which I do. I know the way there perfectly as I’ve spent a lot of time listening to him practice in there and it doesn’t take very long before we arrive.

 

I smile when I do and I take my violin out of the case, tightening the bow hairs and giving it a run through on the tuning. I do the same for my flute and I set that on the piano bench beside where I’ll be sitting. I notice his harp in the corner of the room and bring it over to where it sits beside the piano, telling him to sit down while I pull out my sheet music.

 

I glance at him and he looks so curious and shocked that I’ve prepared so much for him and this just causes me to smile. I arrange the sheet music in the way that I want before double checking that all of the instruments I’ll be using are in tune. I then turn to him and smile, “Happy birthday, Austria.” I say before holding my violin up to my shoulder, setting the bow on the string gently. 

 

I start playing, pouring all of my emotions into the song and all the feelings that I have for him as well. The music comes off as almost stern but it has a playfulness, one that mimics Austria’s personality~ The notes flow from my fingers beautifully and when I spare a glance at him, he’s looking at me almost as if in a trance.

 

The violin part repeats once before I set the instrument down in my case before I sit at the piano, taking a deep breath and beginning to play. This part of the music represents how much he loves to play the piano as it’s filled with complicated rhythms that altogether sound happy. There’s some themes copied from some well-known classical works and I can hear him chuckle when he hears them under the main melody. 

 

All of my additions to this fit beautifully and it ties the piece together quite well. It doesn’t take long before I flip the music to the flute side, holding the instrument up to my lips. I spare a glance at him, feeling happy with how impressed and into the music he looks. I take a deep breath before beginning to play and this part is a lot more gentle than the others had been. 

 

This is supposed to represent how gentle and kind he can be, something I’ve experienced on numerous occasions. I don’t know if he’ll be able to connect the song to his personality but at least, I know he’s enjoying it so far. Finally, it’s time for the harp section and I play that, the melody flowing and absolutely gorgeous. It’s like a combination of the other themes that I had introduced in the other parts, but arranged to better suit the harp’s beauty~ 

 

I glance at him again and cheer internally when I see a small smile on his face, knowing that means he’s greatly enjoying this song. My fingers cause the notes to flow regally and beautifully, but eventually, the song comes to an end. I stand up and turn around, curtseying at him and just watching him for his reaction.

 

He walks over to me and just looks at the sheet music, his eyes roving across the numerous lines of complicated rhythms. “You...wrote this for me?” 

 

“Yes, I did. Did you like it?” I ask, a hint of my nerves showing in my voice.

 

He turns to me, “Did I like it? I loved it! It was so beautiful and it really did sound well-written for me.” He says, winking at me causing me to blush, so he did realize that I wrote his personality into the song… 

 

He walks over to me and stands in front of me, “Zhank you so much, (Y/n). It was a beautiful gift and I absolutely loved it.” 

 

I smile at this before walking up to him, gathering all the courage that I can. “I’m glad you liked it but did you hear the emotions I wove into it?” I ask, looking into his eyes for a trace of the love that I feel for him returned. 

 

He just looks at me, “I felt a hint of somezhing, but I must tell you one zhing…” He looks a bit nervous with this and my heart flutters, hoping it’s going to be what I want it to be, “(Y/n)...You’re such a talented musician and I wanted to say zhat...Ich liebe dich…” 

 

I giggle in response and confusion filters into his expression. I lean up and kiss his lips softly, feeling him melt into the kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, though I keep the kiss sweet and after a bit, we pull away, my eyes twinkling at him softly. 

 

“That’s what I meant, silly~” I say, my voice having a teasing lilt to it, “Those were the emotions I had written into the song! I love you, too, Austria!” 

 

He just smiles before cupping my cheek softly, “Call me Roderich.” My eyes twinkle and I nod at receiving this privilege from him. 

 

We spend the rest of the day just spending time together, so happy to know that the other returns our feelings. Everything is so amazing and I guess Eliza was right~ Everything worked out fine after all~

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought. Also, realized it's been forever since I wrote something for him, hope it was good~ :3


End file.
